1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard assembly having a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD is a SATA DIMM. In use the SATA DIMM is inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard. However, if the SATA DIMM module is plugged in or unplugged from the memory slot while the motherboard is powered up, the memory slot or the motherboard may be damaged. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.